


Flower Power? More Like Puppy Power!

by supercasey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Animals, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Pesky Situations, Puppies, Shipping, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic from Tumblr with the prompt being 'Are you fucking kidding me?' being the topic, to which a fellow Tumblr user requested Sarge/Flowers. As expected, I wrote a thing.</p><p>Sarge goes over to help Flowers out with a... pesky situation. In which Flowers lived to meet Caboose and Sarge may or may not have a soft spot for Blue Team's captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power? More Like Puppy Power!

Flower Power? More Like Puppy Power!

...

"I'm goin' to Blue Base, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, wait, what!?" Simmons spoke up, raising an eyebrow at Sarge wearily. "Why're you going to Blue Base, sir?"

"That's classified information, Private!" Sarge snapped back, and by 'classified information' he more or less meant that Flowers needed his help with something... again. "You should be ashamed of yerself for questionin' authority!"

"Yeah," Grif agreed, if only to tease Simmons, grinning from ear to ear at the other private. "You should be completely ashamed, Simmons."

"I bet you can't even spell ashamed, dumbass." Simmons countered, it being his turn to smirk when Grif looked just the smallest bit flustered.

Grif glared at Simmons, sticking his tongue out immaturely.

Sarge stopped his stride to the front entrance to smack Grif on the back of the head, glaring at him sternly. "Quit it, dirtbag," He ordered, smirking a bit when Grif cursed and rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Keep it up and I'll make ya run laps for a week!"

"Whatever." Grif muttered, crossing his arms with a huff of defiance. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

Sarge cocked his shotgun, if only to see Grif flinch. "I'm goin'; Simmons, yer in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir!" Simmons replied, jumping to salute the Sargent. "Your base is in safe hands!"

"I doubt that." Grif muttered, earning a lamely tossed pencil to the forehead via Simmons.

Sarge left quickly after that, the sounds of loud arguing and things being tossed turning into a soft background noise as he got further and further away from Red Base. He smiled a bit as he crossed the lonely box canyon, considering the shithole to be a sort of home more than a war-zone. Over the three years he had spent in Blood Gulch, he'd come to an odd acceptance of it, much like his fellow leader had; Captain Flowers.

Flowers was an... odd character, to say the least; Sarge had known him for only a few years, but those years had been much better with him around, even if two of those years were spent with Flowers on the receiving end of Sarge's shotgun most of the time. He had, admittedly, grown somewhat attached to the fellow leader. Yes, Sarge was still probably willing to shoot the blue bastard, but if they weren't at war... Sarge didn't wanna think about it too much.

"Oh, Sarge, you made it!"

Sarge sighed internally, smirking however as Flowers dashed over to him, waving his arm at the red soldier. "Course I made it, dumbnuts. So, what happened this time?"

"Caboose." Flowers stated simply, leading Sarge into the base, grabbing his hand loosely.

Sarge would, later on, refuse the very idea that he had blushed just a bit at the gentle yet firm grip on his wrist, even deny the tingle that ran like a man at war up his spine at the warmth Flowers's imprint left on his hand. It took only seconds for the two leaders to make their way into Blue Base's kitchen, where the apparent 'issue' was taking place. Already, Sarge could hear Church cursing, Tucker complaining, and Caboose whimpering about something.

In seconds, Sarge learned why. His reaction was... well, somewhat expected by now.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Flowers?" Sarge asked, squinting at Caboose, who was sat down on the floor, surrounded and covered in puppies. "How does this shit even happen to you blues?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Church asked, but stopped at the subtle stare Flowers gave him' by now, Church and Tucker were well aware of Flowers's possible insanity.

"He's here to take one of the puppies." Flowers provided, making Sarge sputter.

"Wait just minute here-" Sarge was interrupted however as Flowers more or less showed a blonde little puppy into his hands, dismissing the shotgun and setting it on the couch. "You said you needed my help!"

"I did, didn't I?" Flowers asked aloud, smiling innocently at Sarge. "You see, Caboose here found the cutest puppies in a box earlier, but we can't keep all of them. So, who better to take one than you, Sarge?"

Sarge paused, looking from the pup to Flowers, sighing deep in his chest. "Well... I guess dogs 're good for war and all that..."

"Right!" Flowers agreed, patting Sarge on the pat harshly; it would leave a nasty bruise. "Thanks, Sargent."

Before Sarge could take off though, Flowers reached over, brushing his lips almost teasingly over the older man's cheek; Tucker catcalled, Church sneered, Caboose giggled.

Most men would've died then and there, but, well... Sarge would let it slide.

Just this once, right?

...

Three months later, when Flowers found out the puppy was named Butch, he laughed heartily and walked away, shaking his head.

Sarge pretended he didn't walk away blushing like a high school girl.

...

A/N: Very short, but it's meant to be! Thanks for requesting, it was alot of fun (I adore this ship like no man's business)! Please review!


End file.
